publicsafetywikiaorg-20200215-history
National Harbor, Maryland
National Harbor is a 300-acre new urbanist mixed use waterfront development being built by the The Peterson Companies on the shores of the Potomac River in Prince George's County, Maryland. The project is expected to cost more than $2.1 billion. In addition to the Gaylord National Resort & Convention Center, which opened on April 1, 2008, National Harbor will contain five new hotels, waterfront condos, offices, retail stores, nightspots, a marina, and a new location for the National Children's Museum. Hotels *Gaylord National Resort & Convention Center *Residence Inn by Marriott *W Aloft *Westin *Hampton Inn & Suites *Wyndham Vacation Resorts including the George Washington Masonic National Memorial - May 2008]] Restaurants/Eateries *Rosa Mexicano *McCormick & Schmick's *Dolce Enoteca e Ristorante *Ketchup *Grace's Mandarin *Potbelly Sandwich Works *CakeLove *Ben & Jerry's *Starbucks *Johnny Rockets *Redrock Canyon Grill *Bobby McKeys *Cadillac Ranch *Public House *Timothy Dean Bistro *Maggiano's Little Italy *Old Hickory SteakhouseWashington DC Restaurants - National Harbor Restaurants - Fine Dining Washington DC - Steakhouse Restaurants - Seafood Restaurants *Moon Bay Coastal CuisineWashington DC Restaurants - National Harbor Restaurants - Fine Dining Washington DC - Steakhouse Restaurants - Seafood Restaurants *National Pastime Sports Bar & GrillWashington DC Restaurants - National Harbor Restaurants - Fine Dining Washington DC - Steakhouse Restaurants - Seafood Restaurants *Pienza Italian MarketWashington DC Restaurants - National Harbor Restaurants - Fine Dining Washington DC - Steakhouse Restaurants - Seafood Restaurants *Sauciety *Foster's Downeast Clambakehttp://www.fostersclambakedc.com/ *Ruth's Chris Steak Househttp://www.washingtonpost.com/wp-dyn/content/article/2008/04/08/AR2008040803252.html Residences *Waterfront Street CondominiumsResidential *Fleet Street Condominiumswww.onenationalharbor.com | One Residence at National Harbor| National Harbor Condominiums *One National Harborwww.FleetStreetCondos.com | Fleet Street at National Harbor| Fleet Street Condominiums Retail *Urban ChicUrban Chic Online :: New Shopping Site Coming Soon! *Fossil, Inc. *South Moon Under *Life Is Good *Stonewall Kitchen *Govinda Gallery *Art Whino *Erwin Pearl Fashion Jewelry *Pajama Party *Strictly First Glass *The Williamsburg Shop *Key Provisions *AMERICA!Job Openings *Harley DavidsonStore Manager-Harley Davidson of Washington *Occasions to Remember *Olympic News *JoS. A. Bank Other *National Children's MuseumNational Children's Museum - News and Updates *Pose Ultra LoungeWashington DC Upscale Bar & Lounge - Pose Ultra Lounge - Washington DC Night Club - National Harbor Lounge (Nightclub/lounge) *Belvedere Lobby Bar (lounge) *Relâche SpaWashington DC Day Spa - Washington DC Salon - Relache Day Spa National Harbor Maryland Recreational Activities *SeadogSeadog *Fishing *Sailing *Kayaking Transportation National Harbor has direct road access to the Capital Beltway, Interstate 295 (District of Columbia), and Maryland Route 414 (Oxon Hill Road). Commuters traveling by way of Maryland Route 210 (Indian Head Highway) may access National Harbor by utilizing the Oxon Hill Road exits. Early critics of National Harbor argued that the site is not accessible enough to Metrorail, the Washington area's rapid transit system. However, local civic groups dropped a lawsuit against National Harbor's developer in exchange for assurances of greater investment in the surrounding community and better access to mass transit. Three years later, the state funded over $500 million in road improvements in order to handle the 10,000 cars expected to commute daily to National Harbor. Metrorail access was not extended to the development. Instead, the state of Maryland pays $312,000 annually for bus access to National Harbor from the Southern Avenue Metrorail station. In June 2008, the Gaylord National Resort and Convention Center asked the state to fund additional transit service because employees found it difficult to reach National Harbor. A water taxi line run by the Potomac Riverboat Company connects National Harbor to Alexandria, Virginia. The trip takes about 20 minutes and costs $14 round trip. The City of Alexandria also runs shuttles from the water taxi terminal to King Street Metrorail station. The service costs the city about $800,000 per year. Security See main article National Harbor Security Security at Maryland's National Harbor is maintained by a partnership between National Harbor private security and Prince George's County Police Department (PGPD) and involves close coordination with Maryland State Police, Maryland-National Capital Park and Planning Police and Forest Heights town police.http://www.washingtonpost.com/wp-dyn/content/article/2008/05/12/AR2008051202553_pf.html References External links *National Harbor website *Gaylord National Resort & Convention Center website *Peterson Companies website *Washington Post article *Gazette article *Baltimore Business Journal article *Alexandria Times article *Alexandria Times article *Alexandria Times article *Alexandria Times article *Alexandria Times article Category:Prince George's County, Maryland